foto
by Anonymousgirl88
Summary: "Rupanya kalian harus digertak ya? Kalau kalian tidak menemukan foto itu, klub kalian harus dibubarkan. Bagaimana?" Agata tersenyum licik.


**Disclaimer : SKET dance milik Kenta Shinohara**

"Klub kalian akan dibubarkan." Tsubaki membuka pintu klub Sket dan langsung mengumumkannya tanpa basa-basi.

Tetapi tampaknya Himeko, Bossun dan Switch tidak mendengarkan. Bossun dan Himeko sedang sibuk membuat origami sementara Switch, dia sedang sibuk nonton anime nervous(?). ini membuat sang wakil ketua osis marah. Dia bergetar-getar dulu (yang biasa ada dianime lho) lalu mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat ke arah bawah degan kesal.

"KLUB SKET DAN AKAN DIBUBARKAN!" teriak Tsubaki setelah acara getar-getar yang dilakukannya terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Bossun kaget, Himeko juga kaget , Switch juga kaget. Semuanya menoleh ke arah Tsubaki secara bersamaan.

"Pasti Cuma bercanda." Kata mereka seolah-olah sudah terbiasa dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan emang ini sudah sering terjadi sih, sekitar 2 kali.

"Saya tidak bercanda!" pekik Tsubaki.

"hmm.." gumam mereka.

"Saya serius!"

"nggak nanya." Jawab Bossun tanpa menoleh.

"K-kalian.. pokoknya klub ini dibubarkan. Ketua yang memerintahkannya." Ulang Tsubaki sekali lagi. Dengan tegas.

"oh terus?" ujar mereka.

"KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" perintah Tsubaki.

"Cuma keluar ya? Gak jadi dibubarinkan? Ya udah," kata mereka sambil berjalan keluar dengan kesantaian yang tidak lazim.

Mereka berjalan meniggalkan Tsubaki yang sedang termenung sendirian.

"hey Bossun." Panggil Himeko.

"iya?" tanya bossun.

"kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Himeko.

"nggak tau." Jawab Bossun dengan polos.

"bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke ruang OSIS?" usul komputer Switch.

"Ide yang bagus." Jawab mereka berdua.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ditujuan setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan melelahkan. Melelahkan karena si Yabasawa monyetnya hilang jadi meminta bantuan Sket Dance untuk menangkapnya sesuai biasa.

Ruang OSIS tidak dikunci dan tidak ada satu pun orang didalamnya. Himeko pun duduk disalah satu bangku sementara Bossun duduk dibangku paling besar dan kelihatan oaling terhormat diantara semuanya yaitu kursi milik Agata. Kalau Switch hanya muter-muter didalam ruang osis.

Himeko melihat-lihat kertas-kertas yang ada diatas meja. Semuanya penuh dengan tulisa "DOS" jadi tebakan Himeko adalah Daisy yang duduk dikursi itu.

"Hahahahahahaha.." Bossun tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"ada apa?" tanya Himeko. Kalau switch hanya menoleh ke arah Bossun.

"lihatlah gambar sang ketua OSIS." Seru Bossun sambil memperlihatkan gambarnya. Gambar itu adalah gambar seekor dinosaurus dengan mata yang besar dan kaki yang kebesaran. Himeko dan Switch hanya sweatdropped melihat gambar itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan OSIS dibuka. Muncullah Agata, dan anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Eh?! Kok Sket Dan ada disini?!" pekik Tsubaki lagi.

"kan kita diusir jadi kita nongkrong disini deh.." jawab Bossun asal-asalan.

"KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR!" perintah Tsubaki lagi.

"sudah, biarkan saja." Ucap Mimorin menenangkan Tsubaki.

"huh." Dengus Tsubaki.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Agata berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya dan menyuruh Bossun minggir.

Setelah si Bossun minggir, Agata pun duduk dan langsung memeriksa barang-barangnya didalam laci karena mungkin Agata takut mereka mengambil barang-barang milik OSIS.

"fotonya hilang." Kata Agata dengan tiba-tiba.

"hah?"

"fotonya hilang." Ulang Agata.

"jangan-jangan kalian mengambilnya ya?" tanya Agata lalu mendongak ke arah Bossun.

"hah? Foto apa?" Bossun bertanya balik sambil memasang tampang "aneh" diwajahnya.

"jangan Bohong." Kata Agata dengan tegas berbeda dengan pembawaannya yang biasanya santai.

"nggak kok." Jawab Bossun. Himeko juga ikut mendukung bossun dan bersiap memegang cylonenya.

"Rupanya kalian harus digertak ya? Kalau kalian tidak menemukan foto itu, klub kalian harus dibubarkan. Bagaimana?" Agata tersenyum licik.

**A/N : hmm, sebenarnya saya juga gak tau siapa yang nyuri fotonya terus gimana cara orang itu nyurinya. Lihat aja nanti, maaf kalau agak gaje dan ceritanya dibuat untuk ****siapakekelah**


End file.
